


Secrets Exposed

by Literature_is_madness



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literature_is_madness/pseuds/Literature_is_madness
Summary: Whilst out walking Charlotte Heywood encounters something scandalous. Will those involved do anything to keep her quiet?
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Secrets Exposed

Chapter One

Sidney Parker was so confusing. Perhaps all men were confusing, and this was her first exposure so such a strange species. A wander through the woods was what Charlotte needed. Clear her head of all the mayhem occurring at Trafalgar House and what had happened in London at the Ball. She felt overwhelmed and a little tired. She had not slept well for the previous two nights. She kept wandering and playing with bits of foliage that her hands caught as she walked. She found herself on the path to Lady Denham’s home, Sanditon House. 

She had avoided Sidney Parker at all costs. He had been at the house, but she stayed with the children or went to see Miss Lambe. His behaviour at the Ball was so gentle and charming but then he appeared to be showing more devotion to Mrs Campion. His first love and only love it would appear. Mr Tom Parker loved the match therefore it would only be prudent for Sidney to spend time with the wealthy widow. Why did this make her blood boil so much?  
Susan had stated that “she was in love with Sidney Parker” she had never been in love with any man that she knew of. Why would she be in love with a man who vexed her so much. She could admit to herself that Mr Parker was a handsome man and he had a beautiful smile, although she rarely ever saw it. No, she did not love Sidney Parker, perhaps it was a brotherly affection. Although her feelings for her brothers were not the same as those for Mr Parker. 

She decided that it would be getting dark soon and should turn back, her head was clearer now. As she went to turn something caught her eye in the woods. To her realisation it was Mr. Denham. Oh My. He was naked and running through the woods. He was laughing and being followed by Ms Brereton who was only in a slip. She covered her mouth and let out a little squeal. They both looked over and saw her gasp. She ran. She ran and ran until she got far enough away that she could breathe. 

Meanwhile, Edward Denham was panicking whilst Clara Brereton appeared to be more at ease with the situation. Their enjoyment of the last hour in the woods had faded upon Miss Heywood becoming ever-so-aware of their infatuation with each other.  
“Did she see us?” asked Clara.  
“I knew this was a bad idea!” he said getting dressed. They both made themselves appropriate and tidy and walked towards Sanditon House. “If that little busy-body tells anyone we will be out of the old cows affections very quickly!”  
“Do not blame me!” Clara looked at him, arms crossed over her chest.  
“There’s no way that you can blame me for taking advantage of you this time! She probably saw you enjoying yourself as well!”  
“She won’t say anything, I’m sure.”  
“How could you possibly know that?” Edward whispered to her.  
“She’s so demure and would not want anybody to think badly of her.” Edward appeared to be considering this, his panic slowly declining. “Plus, she did not say anything last time she us in the woods.”  
“Good point,” He finally smiled and appeared more content.  
“There you are!” called Esther. Esther looked at Clara with disdain.  
Miss Brereton gave Edward Denham a knowing look and left towards the house. Whereas Edward took Esther’s arm and interlocked it with his own. They walked along the pond towards their home.  
“What did she want?” asked icily. 

“She wanted to know whether we would lunch with Lady Denham on Wednesday coming?” Edward quickly said. He always surprised himself with how easily he was able to lie.  
“How ridiculous!” she exclaimed. “We always lunch with her every Wednesday!” although Esther began to have doubts as to whether Edward was telling her the truth. Though she had no need to doubt to him, she could not help but feel he was being dishonest. 

Charlotte raced back to Trafalgar House willing to lock herself in her room. She had witnessed many experiences since coming to Sanditon a few weeks ago. She had seen Sidney Parker coming out of the water at the cove but that was completely different to what happened this afternoon. However, she was shocked and unnerved. She did not expect to go wandering in the woods and see the two of them. Together. With no clothes. She had always believed they were indifferent to one another especially after seeing them on one of her first days in Sanditon. Ms Brereton made is seem that Mr Denham was an opportunist who sought nothing but his own pleasure.  
Her face must have portrayed her expression of shock and bewilderment. She was so busy rushing towards the house, she walked straight into Sidney Parker. She looked up at him and was aware that he had placed his hand upon her arm to steady her.  
“Miss Heywood, is all well?” he said with a gentle caring tone. He noted that she look panicked and pale.  
“Well met, Mr Parker,” was all she could manage and then she brushed past him and into the house. He watched her walk into the house and shut the door abruptly and then carried on about his business.  
Unbeknownst to them, Mr Stringer watched the entire interaction with great interest.


End file.
